


A Secret?

by youcallherhephanie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Whispers in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve lays in his bed, fingers playing with strands of his hair as the summer heat filtered through his bedroom window. Despite the humidity in the room, his thoughts were elsewhere, on something else. Or rather, on someone else really.Steve goes out for fresh air and finds a blond boy on the way.





	A Secret?

Steve lay in his bed, fingers playing with strands of his hair as the summer heat filtered through his bedroom window. Despite the humidity in the room, his thoughts were elsewhere, on something else. Or rather, on _someone_ else really.

It wasn’t that fair, in all honesty.

Steve brought his hands over his face as the thoughts of Billy Hargrove, the blonde, handsome, stupidly attractive boy (who’d beaten his face in no less), was what was stopping him from a peaceful night.

It’d been a few months since the night at the Byers house. 

There’d not been much interactions between the two. There was basketball, where any chance at physical contact Billy could get, he was there.

And there was also the fact that whenever their eyes met in the halls or the cafeteria, Billy would give an inclination of his head, like a little nod - as though he were saying hi or acknowledging the brunette’s presence.

And Steve was confused. He’d be stupid to say the guy wasn’t nice to look at. Even when Billy first arrived, it was difficult not to notice. The guy had this energy that clung to him. And it was driving a certain babysitter crazy.

But back to his late night thoughts. 

So, since the whole lack of craziness between the two, Steve had gotten to notice small things about the guy. Nothing creepy, he swears to himself.

Like in class, if he thought the coast was clear, Billy would pull out his little report that he got an A in and smile to himself. Or the time where max rolled into her school with a skateboard (brand new and very colourful) and Billy had taken a moment in his car to smile at her as she passed.

His list could go on, honestly. But the point is that it’s crazy. 

Because ever since Steve started seeing those little things, it got him thinking, _maybe billy isn’t a shitty asshole through and through_.

He’d never mention it to the kids, or Nancy, but he swore he was getting a crush. He could feel it creepin up on him. From the way his heart clenched when he saw the guy smile, or the way he had to look away in the showers after a game; Steve was done, gone.

He huffed in his bed, legs twisting with his covers as he moved. _Fuck_, he thought. _This is getting out of hand_.

Because after some stupid move at a game that day, the two boys had nearly just about locked lips. No focus on their surroundings, they’d turned and could’ve just gone through with the deed.

And that was stupid, cause now all Steve could think of in his bed now is what Billy’s lips would feel like against his and how they’d taste and what noises he’d make and _boy_, maybe he was starting to go a little crazy because of Billy.

*

After another frustrating hour of lying in bed with no hope for sleep, Steve picked himself up, threw on somewhat comfortable clothes and rolled out into the night with his car.

His parents not being home made it that much easier, the lack of questions in the air a gratifying sorta feeling. It wasn’t new, not surprising, and at this point, he’d gotten used to their lack of appearance. 

If anything, having his parents at home was out of place.

So Steve drove around the town, no destination in his mind, just the roads that stretched ahead of him. His windows were pulled down, the hope that a little breeze would pass through stifled by the heat.

He finally pulled into the quarry. Stars littered the night sky above him, the moon shining a spotlight onto where he was. 

He’d barely gotten out of the car when he noticed another vehicle perched a bit to the side. 

Steve couldn’t help the groan that left his throat.

The quarry was _his_ little space at night to come to and think and maybe chuck a rock across the lake’s surface. His space where he could chill out, not feel as though the whole world was pressing down on him. His space where he could be at peace.

Not goddamn Billy Hargrove’s, who was just going to make it all that more difficult for him relax.

The guy sat near the edge of the water, a rock being flipped in his hand. 

Steve, fighting an internal battle with himself, finally moved so as to sit down beside him. _So help me god if this kills me_.

“What’re you doing here, amigo?” Steve’s voice was raspy when he asked him, and he had to hold the urge to cough and clear his throat to get rid of the blocked up feeling.

Head snapping up and body tensing, Billy’s striking blue eyes met his own brown. They had an electricity to them that gave Steve goosebumps.

_Another thing to add to the list then_.

Billy watched him for a second, as though he were assessing him, and then blinked, closing whatever small connection the two had had in that moment. The boy shrugged and picked up another rock to throw.

“Could ask you the same thing, Harrington,” he paused to look up at him again. “Isn’t there a curfew for princesses in this town?”  
His tone was off, lacking the sneer and venom it usually held.

If anything, Steve just took it as a sign to sit down. He shrugged his shoulders, noticing the way Billy’s eyes stayed focused on the action for a moment before snapping back to look at the lake.

“Very funny.” He spared a glance at the guy, eyes tracing the side view of his face. “But no, curfew is only from Sunday to Thursday’s, so, you missed your shot.”

A little scoff, a raise in his shoulders, the fiddling of a rock in his hands. That was the only reaction the comment had gotten Steve, but holy hell if that didn’t make him feel like he had somewhat of a sway with him.

“Right, bet it makes you feel good to be out here this late then,” 

Steve looked away from Billy’s lips to meet his eyes, eyes that were trained on him again. Maybe it was the look in them that made him say it, or maybe it was because of the lack of sleep. Whatever it was, it had Steve saying:

“Felt good seeing that you were out here too.” 

He couldn’t look at him. Not at what his reaction might be and how it could result with a fist in his face.

Steve only held his breath, waiting. 

He swore something like a squeak came from beside him, and he looked up to see Billy staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Sorry, I’m half asleep right now, so anything I say-“ 

“Harrington, tell me a little secret, yeah?” Steve’s explanation was cut off, and he swore he thought he saw Billy’s hands trembling. 

“A secret?” 

“Yeah, a secret. Like, why’d you come out here tonight of all times?”

Steve paused. If he didn’t know better he’d say that _Billy_ was the one that wanted to let him in on a secret. But that’d be crazy, just his mind making up little fantasies.

So Steve replied honestly, because what the hell, he’s alone with Billy Hargrove and if he’s gonna get punched in the face he might as well make it worth it.

“I couldn’t sleep. Every time I tried, my head just swarmed with thoughts about...” _you_ he doesn’t add. He wishes he did. He blinks out of it and continues, feeling the heat of Billy’s stare on his skin, or maybe it was just the summer heat. “Just with crazy thoughts. So I picked myself up, drove around and something told me to come here.”

“Something huh?” Billy turns and his whole body faces Steve now. Steve tries not to audibly gulp. The boy wasn’t wearing anything but his classic jeans and a shirt that just happened to be buttoned up to his navel.

Steve liked to pride himself on his self control, but he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t pushing it.

“Yeah, a little gut feeling. Told me sitting out here would make me feel better.” His gaze was trapped by Billy, he couldn’t look away. He seriously debated whether he even wanted to.

“And was it right? You feeling any better, pretty boy?” Billy was leaning forward, or was that just Steve’s imagination.

He couldn’t move though, couldn’t breathe, didn’t want to. Not if it would result in breaking whatever was happening right now. 

He’d almost forgotten Billy had asked a question. 

“Yeah, ‘m starting to feel a lot better now.” And dammit if his eyes didn’t flicker down to Billy’s lips as he answered. 

He thought he felt a huff of air, a moment of hesitation and then suddenly, there were lips on his. His brain froze for a second, shock and joy mixed into one. And then he moved.

Steve kissed back, hands holding onto Billy’s shoulders, squeezing as he tugged him in closer. Billy’s own hands reached out and held onto the back of Steve’s hair - already messy - and tugged at it tightly.

It felt great, knowing that all his little fantasies could never live up to reality.

Billy was intoxicating. At a sharp tug at his hair, Steve gasped and Billy was licking into his mouth, almost having fun with it, tongue twisting and playing with his. He felt hot.

Billy tasted sweet, of cinnamon and nicotine. Steve groaned into his mouth and pulled away, forehead resting against the blond’s. 

The two breathed, breath warm and cheeks red.

“Tell me... tell _me_ a secret,” Steve whispered against Billy. It wasn’t really what he wanted to do in this situation, but the little question allowed some time for him to calm down and look at the boy in front of him properly. 

Billy looked at him, head cocked and mouth twisted into a small grin. It wasn’t a smirk or a sneer, wasn’t condescending or flirty. It was a small smile that made Steve’s heart flutter, and he couldn’t help but want to see it more and more.

“A secret?” 

“Yeah, a secret.” They were repeating the same words from earlier. 

“Okay,” Billy moved his hand, so that his fingers started tracing Steve’s features. Fingers skimmed his cheeks, nose, jaw until they brushed against his lips. “A secret, pretty boy, is that I’ve always wanted to kiss you.”

And if Steve had said he didn’t pull Billy in for another kiss after that, then he’d have been lying.


End file.
